Ever After Finally Came
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: The discover of Torchwood One's plans to create their own hero using DNA from Batman and Superman has the league taking action. Now, after rescuing Ianto from Torchwood, Bruce and Clark find themselves unprepared for fatherhood and during the learning process, they unexpectedly find their relationship changing into something legendary. Bruce/Clark and Janto later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **He was originally designed to be the ultimate weapon whose singular mission was to guard and protect Earth from off-world dangers. Custom-designed using the integrated DNA of Superman and Batman, Ianto Jones is Torchwood One's greatest creation. Yvonne Hartman and her team of sycophants followers truly believed him to be the world's best hope for survival against alien incursion. Yvonne's hidden agenda of using Ianto to restore the British Empire to its former glory and beyond was destined to come true until the Justice League learned of their plans. Now, after rescuing Ianto from Torchwood, Bruce and Clark find themselves unprepared for fatherhood and during the learning process, they unexpectedly find their relationship changing into something legendary.

**Beta: **RoyalLadyEmma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own JLA Unlimited or Torchwood

**Author Note: **This is set in the JLA cartoon universe but does have elements of Comics, written for the Superbats Big Bang Round Two on Livejournal

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The 21st Century is when it all changes, or at least that's what Alex Hopkins, leader of Torchwood Three, told Captain Jack Harkness shortly after he killed every member of his team and left their blood-soaked corpses for Jack to find. On New Year Eve, just moments before the start of the new millennium, Alex killed himself. With one last terrified whisper, "We're not ready," and a desperate look at Jack that begged forgiveness, Alex put a handgun to his head and pulled the trigger. His suicide was a horrifying final act of a once brave and forward-thinking man.

The worst part was Alex Hopkins was right. Mankind really wasn't ready for the reality that awaited them.

The new millennium brought forth the age of heroes and villains and while most of the world embraced these costume-clad individuals, others feared and hated them.

Fortunately, these people were few in and between.

Under the forceful and single-minded leadership of Yvonne Hartman, Torchwood One held a unique view on the matter. Yvonne wanted a hero of her very own, one that was completely loyal to her and Torchwood's cause. After an extensive investigation and evaluation of every known hero on the planet, she came to one conclusion.

_None_ of them fit her ideal of the perfect champion.

No, she decided, the only way she was going to get what she wanted was to create one of her own, one that she could mould into her idea of the perfect hero who would defend them from threat alien invasion. Her perfect hero would combine the strength and powers of Superman with the skills and brains of the Batman. Thus equipped, he would be the perfect saviour for planet Earth.

It took many years, numerous failed attempts and millions of pounds, but finally, Yvonne Hartman had her hero. Her scientists were able to obtain blood samples from both Superman and Batman by visiting the scenes of their various battles and collecting exemplars from their defeated opponents.

The day Ianto Jones was born was the proudest of Yvonne's life. To make things even better, her scientists were able to splice a man-made gene into his DNA strands that sped up his growth by a factor of three. By the time Ianto reached his first birthday, he would be three years old; they could have increased the rate of growth, but they didn't want to push him too fast and too hard. They were convinced that by age three he would begin to show signs of his emerging powers.

Standing in the doorway of Torchwood's nursery, Yvonne Hartman smiled and what she considered motherly pride filled her eyes as she watched the barely one-year-old boy manipulating his wooden blocks. As expected, he was already beginning to show signs of his Krypton powers; they were emerging even faster than expected. Beaming with pride and excitement, Yvonne whispered, "with the powers of Superman and a mind like Batman, you will be Torchwood One's ultimate protector."

'_Aliens will think twice about coming to our planet!' _Unlike the 'teach-them-a-lesson' and 'give-them-a-second-chance' practices of Superman and Batman, Yvonne was determined that Torchwood would make sure that Ianto had no problem putting an enemy of the country and a danger to their Queen down for good.

Unfortunately, there was something Yvonne Hartman never counted on, and that was the Justice League finding out about her plan.

Yvonne was so sure that she'd covered all her tracks but somehow she missed something, something that led the Batman to finding out about her plans. But then again even if she had gotten careless in her planning, she honestly believed that the Justice League would never be interested in Torchwood.

She was wrong, so very wrong, because she forgot one very important thing, the Justice League had the Batman.

Seated in front of his Batcomputer the hero known as Batman wore a scowl that grew darker and his eyes hardened at the data displayed on his screen.

Long before he helped the super heroes form the Justice League, Batman had made it a point to keep a carefully discrete eye on all secret government agencies. When he found out about Torchwood One and Yvonne's unspoken mandate to return Britain to her former glory, he was determined to keep an even closer eye on them. Their official motto, _'If It's Alien, It's Ours,' _made him very worried for the safety of a certain alien. Although he would never tell Clark how he felt, Batman was truly concerned about a powerful alien hunter group sinking their claws into him.

_'He might think I like him or something,'_ Bruce snorted and his scowl growing deeper. _'Still, this is a matter for the League; we cannot allow Torchwood or any government agency thinking it's okay to create their own superheroes.' _The fact that Torchwood One had used his and Clark's DNA to clone a 'designer hero' was beside the point.

"Time for the Justice League to have a little_ talk_ with to Torchwood One."

* * *

Seated at the table, Bruce gripped the edges of the table so tightly his gloves strained over his knuckles. He sought out Clark and held his gaze for a moment before he began. "Torchwood One is creating a hero of their own using DNA from Kal and me." Batman wasted no time getting to the point of why he called the meeting.

As he had expected, there was an immediate roar of indignation and anger from his fellow Justice League members.

Hawkgirl slammed her mace onto the table. "This is an outrage! We cannot allow such a hateful organization to have control of their very own Superman! Who says they would stop at only one?"

Next to her John Stewart nodded his head. "She's right! If they make a successful clone then who's to says they won't make an army of Supermen? There are a lot of races out there who have stories of what happens to those who meet Torchwood One." John had a sad look on his face; "they never return. They quickly discover that making contact with Torchwood is a death sentence," he paused to allow the horrified gasps from the others to die down. "And that's if you're one of the lucky ones."

"I do not trust anyone who says 'if it's alien, it's ours.' They have no right to lay claim to anyone like that." With her own mother and sisters once held as slaves, Diana could not and would not stand by and watch as another sought to enslave innocent beings. Diana herself was a child who had been created as a gift for her mother and she would never let another like her ever be used as a weapon.

Diana eyes held the sharp, determined look of someone ready to go to war, and it was a look that the others were quickly adopting.

All that is but one. While the others were formulating a plan to move against Torchwood, of their member was staring intently at the data on the screen.

_'A child, I have a child.'_ Struck dumb by the information in front of him, Clark heard the rapid thudding beat of his own heart. Even though he had Connor, he'd never had the chance to raise him; _'I wasn't_ _there to see his first step and hear his first word._ _No, I will not let another child be raised as a lab rat in order to become nothing but a weapon.' _His failure to get Connor away from Project Cadmus made him absolutely determined that he was not failing this child as well.

Letting the din from the others wash over him Batman focused on the one League member who had remained silent. He sighed deeply as he saw the look in Clark's eyes and he instinctively knew what the Man of Steel wanted to do. "Superman, do you have anything to add?" Bruce had been sure that once Clark learned there was a child involved, he would do whatever it took to rescue him from the clutches of Torchwood One.

Reluctantly, Clark finally tore his eyes off the screen and met Bruce's understanding gaze, which he held for just a moment, and finally he looked at the rest of the Justice League's founding members and his eyes hardened. "I've known about Torchwood One for some time, my parents warned me some time back that Smallville's strange goings on have gotten their fair share of unwanted attention from Torchwood _and_ UNIT." His hand came down hard on the tabletop, making more than one superhero in the room jump with surprise.

When he spoke again, Superman's voice was low, deadly and filled with determination. "We _cannot_ allow one organization to play God and create living beings for their own unsavoury purposes. If we allow them to get away with this then other organizations like S.T.A.R. Labs will see this as the chance to keep doing it again and again. We cannot allow them to think that we will turn a blind eye to such actions!"

Superman's final words were met with a rousing chorus of agreement.

'_Why am I not surprised that Clark is reacting like this? He's a Boy Scout all right and but he does have a point, but I can't help feeling that there's another reason for him to react so strongly and I believe it has to do with Connor.' _Bruce knew Clark well enough to know that he saw Connor as a son, _'Which means, he probably sees this boy as another child who needs him.' _Bruce sighed deeply as he realised the truth about the Man of Steel; _'His soft heart is one day going to be his undoing.' _

_'Although,'_ Bruce acknowledged ruefully,_' if it were Dick or Tim's DNA I would do everything in my power to make sure that child was never used as a weapon!'_ After spending hours sorting through Torchwood One's records, he'd learned about their plans to speed up his growth. But it was the fact that the infant imprinted on Torchwood One's leader, Yvonne Hartman, as it's mother figure, it would never to be able to go against her. It would follow her every wish, be it innocent or deadly, without question. It was a recipe for a disaster simply waiting to happen.

"People! Please, quiet down!" J'onn chose that moment to speak up but it took several more attempts to be heard above the din. Once the League had regained their seats and he had everyone's attention, he continued. "We need to make a plan. Torchwood is a very dangerous organization and they are not to be trusted in any way. We know that they have no compunction regarding the taking of innocent alien lives, which means we need to assume that ruthless behaviour extends to us as well. We can't just go storming in there without a well thought-out plan."

Never one to sit quietly and listen, Hawkgirl once again made her opinion known. "Why?" she demanded and leapt to her feet again. "We should just go in there and demand the child! He rightfully belongs to Superman and Batman! He should be..."

Batman interrupted her, "the child doesn't _belong_ to anyone!" but his words went unheard.

"I hate to admit it but that actually doesn't sound like a bad plan." John wasn't normally one to go in all heavy-handed but he couldn't get the faces of all those who'd lost someone to Torchwood One's ruthlessly cold grip out of his mind.

Superman wasn't used to feeling so helpless and he looked from one superhero to the next, trying to listen to them all but his mind was in too much turmoil. The thought of any child being made into a weapon made him sick to his stomach. The fact that the child had been created from his and Bruce's DNA made him all the more precious. No one knew that he'd had a hopeless crush on Bruce for years but Clark didn't fool himself; he knew Bruce only saw him as a friend, at best. No, Clark knew that his feelings for Bruce would always stay one-sided but the idea of raising a child that was half Bruce's filled Clark's heart with a delicious warmth and brought a small smile to his lips.

"I hate to use our powers like this, but the fact is the Justice League is well-known by the public whereas Torchwood operates in secret. I have a feeling that if we were to drag them out of the shadows and into the open, not only would they hate us but we would gain a powerful enemy." Trying to be the voice of reason, Clark reminded them that, "In a public battle, I am Earth's hero and the people would be in my corner and we all know that the power of the people's voice can sway Governments."

Behind the anonymity his cowl, Bruce raised an unseen eyebrow; he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing from the Man of Steel. "Are you actually saying that we should just walk into Torchwood One and _blackmail_ them into giving us the child?" He was flabbergasted; Clark was suggesting that the Justice League commit a criminal act. That was not something Bruce ever thought he would hear from Superman, a hero who stood for truth and justice.

"Wow! That sounds like a plan _I_ would suggest. I'm suddenly very afraid." The Flash gave an overly dramatic shiver as he leaned back in his chair. "You don't sup..." One Bat-glare in his direction later and Flash immediately zipped his lips closed and stilled. There was no way he was making Batman any angrier; after all, he did like living.

"I agree with Kal; we should not seek war if we can achieve our goal through other more peaceful means, even if they might not be the fairest or most honest of ways." Diana's warrior spirit knew that sometimes the under-handed tactics worked the best; she may not like it, but it was a useful way to avoid battle and save lives. _'And if this Torchwood is as bad as they all say it is, then we must act swiftly and decisively.'_ No matter her personal opinions, the Amazon Princess knew she would do whatever Superman and Batman thought was the best course of action.

Bruce surveyed the heroes in front of him and it became clear that most, if not all, were siding with Clark and he gave in to the inevitable. "It seems we're all in agreement. I believe that a visit from the founding members of the League should be more than enough to make Torchwood understand that we will not stand by and watch as they make their own hero for their own purposes."

Clark smiled gratefully at Bruce. "Then it's agreed; let's go pay Torchwood One a visit."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **I'm glad to see this story has a lot of interest but it would be nice to get a review or two that would make my day.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Working for Torchwood One meant discovering that nothing seen on Earth could really compare to the wonders of the Universe they were lucky enough to see every day. But _nothing_ could have prepared them for the sight of six Justice League members, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter, striding through the front doors of Torchwood Tower like they owned the place.

"Well, hello there!" The Flash smiled sweetly at the receptionist as he zoomed forward and leaned against her desk. "Would you please tell your boss that we need to talk to her?" Before she could speak, a shadow appeared behind him and a tiny gasp escaped her lips as the girl immediately paled. Wally knew instantly who had come up behind him; _'Guess now's not the time to ask for a date!'_

"Now!" Batman ordered in a tone that clearly indicated he was not to be messed with.

White as a sheet, the girl rushed away to do what Batman wanted and Flash bravely yet foolishly rested his hand on Batman's shoulder. "Ah that's the old Bat charm at work. I can see why you are such a ladies man."

"Remove. Your. Arm." Batman growled slowly and fixed his darkest glare on the Flash.

The speedster saw his whole life flash before his eyes. "Right. No touching. I'll remember that." The Flash snatched his hand away and then zoomed back into the group, trying not to be too obvious about it as he hid behind Superman's broad back.

"And you want _another_ child," Bruce murmured so low that only Clark's super hearing could pick up his words.

Clark fought the urge to smile. It was true; Wally _did_ act like a big kid a lot of the time, but he was completely grown up when it came to saving the world. _'Yeah, I guess I do take a fatherly approach to the boy, but it's not the same as having one with you, Bruce.'_

The receptionist returned, and the change in her was dramatic. Gone was the frightened – or awestruck, it was hard to tell – girl who'd fled from them and in her place was a woman in full control of herself. Clearing her throat, she informed them in a cold and calm voice, "Miss Hartman will see you now."

* * *

To say that Yvonne was less than pleased to learn that the Justice League were waiting in her lobby would be the understatement of the century. She knew immediately the reason for their visit and she was furious at the idea they might be spying on Torchwood One _'How the hell did they find out about my plans?'_ The thought struck her that the League might even have their very own spy within her organisation. _'Although, I wouldn't put it past that damn Captain Jack Harkness to have played a role in this.' _As she waited for her visitors to enter her office, she quickly scanned her desk for anything that was none of the League's business._ 'Still they have no proof.'_

After closing her datebook and tucking a few papers into a drawer, she was satisfied that there was nothing for them to see. Drawing in a calming breath, she settled back in her chair and gave the situation more thought. The idea that the League could have planted a spy in her midst was pretty unlikely. The screening process upon hiring was too invasive for a spy to stay hidden for long, and every employee was required to undergo a periodic and unannounced lie-detector test to check their loyalty to her and to Torchwood.

The likelihood that her staff been infiltrated was so slim that she dismissed it and concentrated instead on Jack. Yvonne wouldn't put it past Torchwood Three's leader to have seduced someone on her staff just to gain information about on-going projects and that ill-gotten knowledge slip the to the Justice League. _'Harkness is far too soft a leader,' _she snorted in derision._ 'Someone like him has no business running a branch of Torchwood but for some reason, my Queen is rather taken with him, and I cannot go against Her Majesty.'_

Yvonne's gaze strayed to the framed portrait of Queen Elizabeth II that hung on the wall directly opposite her desk. She liked the idea of Her Majesty keeping an approving eye on her as she worked and she smiled at the picture before returning her thoughts to the matter at hand. 'S_till, this just proves what I've always thought; this just proves I need to get one of my own into that rift-raft mess of a team and keep so I can very close eye on him.'_

Yvonne Hartman had worked far too hard to gain her position as the head of Torchwood and there was no way that she was going to just stand back and allow any outsiders to tell her how to run Torchwood. _'They have no idea what Torchwood truly stands for and I will not let these so-called heroes take away the next line of defence I have created for my Queen and Country.'_

The door to her office swung open and a defiant look marred Yvonne's features as she found herself face-to-face with the founding members of the Justice League. She refused to give in to the fear coursing through her body like cold fire, so she deliberately remained in her seat and declined to offer her hand in greeting. "How may I help you today?" She asked, placing a polite smile on her face and making her tone sweeter.

Superman crossed his arms over his muscled chest and stared at the blond woman before him; the steel in her eyes reminded him of Lois Lane and he knew he was going to have a battle on his hands. "We know about the DNA you _acquired_ from Batman and me, and we know about the experiments you've been doing on the resulting child in hopes of creating a hero of your own."

Superman bent over resting his hands on Yvonne's desk and looked her straight in the eyes, "We want the child known as Ianto Jones, and we are not leaving here without him." His voice remained calm and unthreatening, despite wanting to throttle her with his bare hands.

Raising her head defiantly, Yvonne stared coolly back at the heroes arrayed before her. "Ianto Jones is property of Torchwood One and you have no claim on him whatsoever," Yvonne calmly and collectedly informed them. She felt quite proud of herself for being able to maintain her composure in front of such impressive and imposing visitors. After all, it wasn't every day that someone stood up to Superman.

"The child known as Ianto Jones was created by using DNA you collected from me and Batman, using, I might add, questionable tactics. As our genetic offspring, he thereby becomes our responsibility and our son," Superman quickly countered. He was glad he'd taken the time to research parental rights.

Yvonne sat back in her chair and raised a smug eyebrow. "Where's your proof?" A smirk tugged at her lips when none of the heroes came forward. "Just as I thought! You don't _have_ an actual proof. I should think that the mighty Justice League was above listening to speculative rumours and water cooler gossip." Yvonne let out a triumphant little laugh.

The laughter died away when her computer monitor suddenly lit up and all the data on Project Welsh Guardian appeared on her screen. Page after page of information on dozens of failed test subjects flew across the screen, and then everything came to a halt as Torchwood's only success finally appeared on it. Her eyes hardened and her lips tightened into a thin line as she looked into the satisfied blue eyes of Superman.

"There's your proof," The Man of Steel drawled. His unrequited affection for Bruce meant that he was always aware of the man's whereabouts. It hadn't escaped his notice that Batman had slipped away from the group, and he wasn't sure how he'd done it, but he was thrilled that Batman had hacked Torchwood One's computers.

Yvonne's eyes sparkled with rage. "How dare you hack into my systems! You have no right!" Her voice was an ugly shriek as she yelled at them and shot to her feet.

"Just like you have no right to create a child for your own use!" Superman countered; completely unfazed by Yvonne's over-the-top reaction. "The boy known as Ianto Jones is a living being and cannot be treated as a weapon!"

"What business is it of yours?" Yvonne came to the sudden realisation that this was personal for Superman.

"My DNA is flowing through his veins! Of course it's my business!" Behind him, the team all shared the same look; they weren't used to seeing Superman so worked up. "I don't believe the public would appreciate your attempts at creating a master race of warriors; if I remember correctly, it was thinking like yours that led to the second of your World Wars." Clark was pleased to see Yvonne blanch and recoil slightly with horror at the power of his words.

In the end, it was Hawkgirl who put an end to the argument by slamming her mace down upon Yvonne's desk with a jarring thud. "We are taking the boy with us..." A knowing gleam shone in her eyes as she laid out her challenge. "...but if you think you can stop us, you're more than welcome to try."

Behind Hawkgirl the rest of the Justice League fell into battle formation; they were prepared to fight their way out of there with young Ianto and Yvonne knew it.

Her mind raced through her options. _'I_ _can call in Security.'_ She quickly dismissed that idea; _'but they'd shoot up my office. I could summon UNIT, but getting rid of them afterwards would be the real problem.'_ Finally, she came to the only logical conclusion available._ 'I will let them take Ianto; he would be an acceptable loss.' _Yvonne mentally shrugged her shoulders._ 'We know the cloning process works. I'll just bid my time until the Justice League stops watching over my shoulder and then we'll create a new one.'_ Yes, one of Yvonne's biggest assets was that she could see the bigger picture and she knew that if she was to reach her goal of bringing glory back to the Empire, sacrifices must be made. "Fine! Take the boy!" and she waved her hand dismissively, as if telling the janitor to remove the trash.

J'onn's eyes narrowed with suspicion as he studied the woman before him and as he brushed his mind against hers, he was surprised to find strong mental blocks shielding Yvonne's mind from all telepathic attacks or intrusions. _'So the rumours are true. All Torchwood employees do have some telepathic skills and training. Batman was right to keep an eye on them.'_ It worried J'onn greatly to think there was an organization with an army of telepathically trained and shielded soldiers at their command.

Having recovered her ice composure, Yvonne reached for her comm. "Bring the boy to my office," she ordered briskly.

"No need." Batman stepped out of the shadows and cradled in his arms was a sleeping child less than a year old.

Clark's heart skipped a beat at just how _right_ they looked together. As Clark stared at the scene, he vowed then and there no one would ever hurt Ianto and if they ever came after his son he would rip Torchwood apart with his bare hands.

Superman forced himself to turn away and face Yvonne, and his eyes were burning with pure fatherly protectiveness as he growled out his threat, "If you _ever_ think of coming near Ianto again I will destroy you."

Yvonne was no fool and she knew just how powerful Superman was; she also knew that having him as an enemy was not something she needed. "I promise you that as long as Torchwood One stands, we will have nothing more to do with Ianto Jones. He is yours."

Batman crossed the distance between them and held out the slowly awaking child; he needed to create distant between himself and the boy immediately. Clark was going to be his father and Bruce was not going to be any part of his life other than an emotionally distant adopted Uncle. "Here."

Gently and gratefully, Clark accepted the precious bundle, cradling the young boy in his arms as blue eyes the same shade of his own stared back at him. A soft smile crossed the Man of Steel face as the baby cooed softly and his plump little fingers reached out to grip the piece of cape covering him as he yawned sleepily. "It's okay, little one, go to sleep, you're safe." Clark reassured the small child in a soft voice; he was trying to remember the words to an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him at bedtime.

Feeling safe for a change, and content with his new bed, Ianto yawned again and snuggled closer to the warmth coming from the man. Within seconds he'd let the sandman whisk him off to dreamland.

The Justice League members watching the two of them together and no one could deny that the two of them were indeed father and son. Even Bruce felt something shift deep in him as he watched Clark gently rock the young boy to sleep and a little voice nagged in the back of his head, _'This is your family.' _Bruce immediately silenced the voice but the little seed had already been planted.

Superman turned on his heel effectively dismissing Yvonne; "We're done here." Clark wanted to take his son as far away from Torchwood as he could get him and as quickly as possible.

As the other Leaguer members followed Clark, Batman hung back and when he was sure that the others were out of earshot, he leaned forward over the desk and looked Yvonne straight in the eye. "I don't trust you and if I even hear a _rumour _that you're going to come after Ianto, I will make it my life's mission to end you." Batman's promise was delivered in a deep growl that promised deadly consequences should it be ignored.

Although she tried not to, Yvonne gulped slightly; she knew that while Superman was the powerhouse of the Justice League, it was Batman one never wanted to make your enemy. "I gave my word, Batman, and I always honour my word."

"See that you do." The Caped Crusader spun on his heel but when he got to the door, he paused and looked back at her. "Oh, Miss Hartman," he waited for her to respond, and then he said, "you'll find I corrupted your data and destroyed your DNA I believe it will take you at least a decade to recover." Batman exited Yvonne's office smirking with great satisfaction at the enraged scream that followed him.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Thank you all so much for the reviews they really made my day. Please keep them coming.

**Chapter 3**

Diana and Shayera immediately claimed the seats on each side of Clark on the Javelin-7, their attention glued to the sleeping little boy in the Man of Steel's arms. "Oh, he's just precious!" Diana cooed.

Shayera had a sly look in her eyes as she peeked up at Clark. "You and Bats make gorgeous children," she commented innocently and then the two women exchanged knowing looks as a slight flush painted Clark's cheeks. Despite what he thought, most of the League knew about the unrequited flame that Clark carried in his heart for Bruce, and to a man, they were all in favour of it. Several plots had been planned and discarded in an effort to get Bruce to notice what was right in front of his face. But the Bat was stubborn and Clark continued to dream.

Sitting across from them, Wally watched the two women coo and flutter over the boy in Superman's arms and a slow crafty smile began to form. "Oh, yeah, the kid's going to be a total chick magnet!" he muttered under his breath, and he rubbed his hands together as he started formulating a plan to convince Superman to let him baby-sit Ianto. Things were just beginning to gel, _'Hello babe city, here I…'_ and then, "OWW!"

Wally furiously rubbed the back of his head where he had gotten a good hard whack. "Hey!" he yelped with indignation, "What's the big ide…" Flash whirled around to face his attacker, but when he found a furious Batman glared down at him, his voice trailed off and he gulped audibly.

"You will _not_ be using him as a way to pick up girls," Batman warned, each word spoken with menacingly clarity, and he smirked when the Flash quickly scooted back in his seat, a pout on his face. _'I'll need to make sure Clark never leaves Ianto alone with Flash; who knows what that joker may try and drag the boy into.'_ Bruce refused to believe that his own fatherly instincts were making him look out for Ianto, just as the beaming smile on Clark's face and the sheer happiness in his eyes had nothing to do with his sudden interest in the Man of Steel. _'No, it's just because no one could handle another Flash running around the place.'_ He firmly ignored the little voice in the back of his head chanting, 'liar, liar, pants of fire!'

* * *

Amusement bubbled deep within Jack Harkness as he continued to be subjected to Yvonne's longwinded rant. Hearing her pause to take a breath, Jack saw his chance to speak. "Yvonne, as much fun as I'm having sitting here and letting you deafen my eardrums, I repeat my earlier statement: I have no idea how the Justice League found out about your little basement hero-making and more importantly, I really don't care. I'm just glad they put a stop to your attempts at playing God. You were heading down a dangerous path, one that would more than likely have ended in disaster." Jack's good mood was quickly fading in light of Yvonne's stubborn refusal to listen to reason.

Jack rolled his eyes at Yvonne's remark that she had everything under control. "Clearly the Justice League saw things differently. And Yvonne, really, as much fun as this little talk has been I have other things to do." Jack took a great deal of pleasure on hanging up on Yvonne; just as the receiver reached the cradle, he could hear her screaming his name in outrage.

His blue eyes found their way to the open files on his desk, the ones that Toshiko managed to 'borrow' from Torchwood One's systems. Using an alien program, she'd been able to reconstruct the data that Batman had scrambled and destroyed. Jack studied the pictures of the child known as Ianto Jones, and examined the growth records and test results.

"Well, between Batman and Superman's DNA in you, I'm sure you're gonna grow into a real looker and with any luck, you'll develop a fondness for wearing sexy, form-fitting spandex. I'll be sure to look you up in a few years, see if I can't get you to join me." Jack grinned hungrily, visions of peeling a grown-up Ianto out of his Superhero costume already running rampant through his imagination. _'Oh, yeah, that sounded like a plan!'_

* * *

The ride to the Watchtower was an interesting event. Ianto had awoken during the take-off after being and after spooked by the loud noise of the engines, and after some gentle rocking and cooing, Clark managed to calm the crying child. For the rest of the journey, Ianto had been delighted to sit in Diana's arms, enthralled by the stars. Clark couldn't keep his eyes off the child, who completely ignored him; all Ianto wanted to see were the pretty lights flying by the windows.

The minute the ship landed, Clark stole his son back and nothing could have stopped the look of pure joy that spread across his face as Ianto instantly curled against his chest and began making happy baby noises. He instinctively knew he was home and that he was safe.

It was J'onn who finally broke the spell when he pulled Clark aside. "We just to need to run a few test to make sure that Ianto is healthy and then you can get him settled. It'll just take a few minutes, I promise," he reassured the suddenly very possessive father.

As J'onn led Clark and Ianto away towards the Medical Bay, Wally suddenly noticed that Diana and Shayera were conversing with the rest of the female heroes at the Watchtower. "Why do I have a bad feeling about that little get together over there?" When he realised that they were all whispering and giggling, his trepidation grew.

Oliver, who had joined him, and John both winced at the looks the group of females was giving them; among them were Black Canary, Huntress, and Supergirl, all very dangerous women.

"Yeah, that does not look good for us." Oliver recognized the look in Helena and Dinah's eyes and it never led to anything good.

Their fear only grew as all the women turned to them with smiles so sugary and sweet that always meant they were about to be forced to do something they wouldn't like. "Oh, boys!" Dinah cooed. "We have a job for you!"

John and Wally shared a conspiratorial look before shoving Oliver forward. "Hey, she's one of your girlfriends, so _you_ see what she wants!" Wally quickly defended their actions when Oliver turned around to glare at them.

Dinah and Helena shared a look of their own as they wandered over to Oliver. The Green Arrow steadied himself as his two lovers wrapped their arms around him. "Oliver, we need you three to gather your most trusted men for a very important mission," Dinah began.

Oliver look worried as he asked with weariness in his voice, "What kind of mission?"

Helena had an almost mischievous look in her eyes and it was times like that that Oliver almost regretted her and Dinah acting on their mutual passion, although since then Helena had shown a different side to herself and clearly was much happier. "Well, little Ianto is going to need some supplies."

At once all three men knew what the women wanted to do and they reacted accordingly. "Oh, hell no!" they yelled in perfect unified horror.

"No, no, NO! You are not dragging us shopping!" Wally cut in; there was no way he was going baby shopping, _'not with these psychos! But then again they might hurt me if I don't do what they say.'_ Wally gulped as Hawkgirl fingered her mace hanging at her side. "On second thought nothing would make me happier to go shopping with you lovely ladies," he quickly amended his decision in the face of overwhelming odds.

Resigned to their fate, Oliver and John nodded their heads showing their agreement with Wally, they'd learned the hard way never tell these particular women 'no' when it comes to shopping.

Hidden in the shadows, a highly bemused Batman watched as the women made plans regarding what Ianto would need to be comfortable at the Watchtower until other arrangements could be made. Bruce, on the other hand, had come up with another option, one that would allow Ianto to be watched carefully in a place that Torchwood would never think to look. _'I wonder how fast Alfred can get a baby's room set up.'_

* * *

J'onn watched as Clark nervously paced up and down the floor of the Medical Bay, glancing toward the door every few steps. Worry lines creased his face and there was a palpable air of anxiety about him. The alien could only remember ever seeing the hero so concerned whenever Bruce ended up here. _'I do wonder when Bruce and Clark are going to stop fighting the inevitable and denying what we all see is between them?'_

J'onn gaze was drawn to Ianto who seemed perfectly content to play with the stuffed teddy bear Clark had miraculously managed to find, not paying any attention to the machines scanning him. _'I wonder if you, little one, will be the key to uniting two very stubborn men together.'_ As if Ianto heard his thoughts, the small boy looked at J'onn with a brilliant sparkle in his bright blue eyes. _'Yes, your fathers are going to have their hands full with you, little one. You are everything they deserve.'_

"Well, is he okay?" Unable to wait any longer, Clark stopped his frenetic pacing and his worried voice cut through J'onn thoughts.

J'onn studied the scans before him. "Your son is perfectly healthy. But keep in mind that we will have to keep a close eye on him; Torchwood did create a gene that will increase his growth rate."

Frowning with concern, Clark glanced at Ianto. "Will that hurt him?" He wanted to spare his son from as much pain as he could.

"No, it shouldn't, but that is why we will monitor him when one of his growth spurts begins." J'onn placed a comforting hand on the worried alien's shoulder. "Do not worry about what the future may bring, my friend; just take this time to get to know your son."

Clark nodded his head. "I will, thank you, J'onn." Clark was grateful for his friend's advice and he hurried over to pick up his son, laughing joyfully as Ianto's fingers curled around his cape. "Well, little man, I'll have to see if my mama will make you a cape of your very own." The thought sprang unbidden to Clark's mind; _'I wonder what powers you've gained from my DNA. Will you be able to fly, for instance?'_ He envisioned the two of them soaring majestically above the city, their capes billowing out behind them as they kept the world safe.

The Medical Bay doors opened and as he entered, Bruce nodded to J'onn as they passed each other. For a moment, Bruce just watched Clark and Ianto, struck by how naturally Clark had adapted to fatherhood. _'They make a perfect pair,'_ he thought and he allowed himself a small, slightly envious smile before clearing his throat. When he had the man's attention, he said as calmly as he could, "Clark, we need to talk."

The moment he heard Bruce's voice, Ianto let out a happy, crowing noise and began reaching his pudgy little arms out to Bruce clearly wanting to be held. Laughing at his son's joy at seeing his other father, Clark moved closer to Bruce and once they were in range Ianto's chubby little fingers latched onto a piece of Batman's cape and he gurgled happily. "It seems Batman has his youngest fan yet," Clark chuckled. "And I warn you, Bruce, our son already has a penchant for capes!"

Bruce tried not to let the emotions that were roiling inside him to show on his face when he heard Clark refer to Ianto as 'our son', and as Ianto began to chew on his cape, Bruce forced himself to remember why he was there. "I want you and Ianto to move into Wayne Manor, Clark. I've already consulted with Alfred and he's delighted by the prospect of a child running around the place again. He's always complaining that since I've grown up, it's much too quiet there, and he would be the best choice to look after Ianto during the day." Bruce wasted no time in getting to why he was there. He absolutely refused to accept that he seeing Clark again had anything to do with why he was in such a rush to share his news.

Clark tried, fairly successfully, not to let his happiness and excitement to show on his face; Bruce was starting to plan on how they would look after their son, _together_. "You're right, the manor might be the best place to raise Ianto; after all, Dick and Tim grew up there and they turned out just fine. And knowing that Alfred would be looking after Ianto gives me a sense of true peace."

Bruce nodded; "Alfred is a natural with children, he's well-trained in advanced first aid, he has a doctorate in childhood education, so he can home-school Ianto when the time comes, and most importantly, I really think it'll be good for him to have people besides me to care for."

_'He's thinking in the long-term about us!'_ Clark could have danced on the spot he was so happy. "Plus Torchwood would never think to look for him in Gotham City; they'll most likely think I've taken him as far from their reach as I can possibly get. I can easily travel between Gotham and Metropolis whenever I need to." Clark made his decision. "Yeah, it sounds like a good plan, Bruce, thank you, thank you very much. But I still would like Ianto to have a room here on the Watchtower, just in case." Clark was taking no chances with the safety of his son. "Plus, it'll be good for him to be around the other members of the League, you know, expose him to as much diversity as possible."

The corners of Bruce's mouth curved up into a smirk. "I think that's been pretty much taken care of, Clark. It seems our female colleges have taken it upon themselves to work something out and by now, they will have picked up more than a few things that Ianto will be needing." For a brief moment, Bruce almost felt sorry for those poor saps who'd been dragged out to the shops with them. Almost.

"Was there violence involved?" Clark knew from past experience that the women of the Justice League could get rather violent when it came to getting the men to go along and carry their shopping bags.

"Surprisingly enough Wally had the good sense to see that it was a battle they couldn't win and so they went along with the women peacefully." Bruce actually sounded amused as he remembered the way the men had simply caved in to the women's demands. _'I wonder if I should be ashamed of just how easily my fellow men caved?'_ Then he remembered all of the shopping trips his girlfriends had forced him to go on, and he decided that no, he was in fact almost proud of his fellow male heroes for daring to brave the mall and all of its hazards.

Clark could see the amusement in Bruce's eyes and he shook his head before looking down at the little boy in his arms. "I'm sure your many aunties will waste no time at all in introducing you to the joys of shopping, just as you'll enjoy learning how to use your cuteness to wrap everyone around your little finger."

Little Ianto blinked up at his father as if considering his words before giving a big toothy grin. Suddenly, his tummy gave a loud growl and Ianto's eyes widened comically as he looked down at his belly.

"All right, my little man, let's see if we can find you something to eat," Clark promised his son before turning to face Bruce. "Would you like to join us?" he asked softly, hopefully, doing his best to hide how just much he wanted Bruce to say yes.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say no, but one look into Clark's hopeful blue eyes and Bruce couldn't find it within him to deny Clark anything. "Just let me get in contact with Alfred, let him know we're on our way, so he'll be ready for us when we arrive with Ianto and when the baby stuff begins arriving at the manor." Of course, Bruce knew that not much fazed his oldest friend and that he would merely raise an eyebrow before telling them where to put everything and watch out for breakables.

A huge wave of happiness surged through Clark and Ianto must have picked up on his father's joy, for his happy gurgling and baby talk returned and he waved his arms in the air at both Clark and Bruce. "We'll meet you at the mess hall."

Bruce watched as the two of them faded from sight. He shook his head, "What is wrong with me?" he growled to himself. "I must have lost my mind!"

From his spot in the shadows, J'onn watched as Bruce stalked away from the Medical Bay with a small smile tugging at his lips. "It's because, my friend, we can all see that you and Clark are destined for one another and young Ianto is making those suppressed feelings come forth. I do hope the two of you find your way to one another in time for _me_ to win the pool." J'onn smirked and bit into his Oreo cookie he'd stolen from the kitchen.

"I must remember to introduce Ianto to the joys of cookies and milk when he is old enough." Oreos and milk were the equivalent of champagne and caviar to the alien's taste buds, an exotic luxury to be savoured on special occasions.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter posted but RL has just gotten out of hand. I had hope to be able to post once a week but I can't make any promises.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As a general rule, Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, was used to the crazy and unusual that was Batman's stock-in-trade, so he'd hardly batted an eye when his young master had contacted him on a video conference link to inform him that he was planning on moving Clark Kent and their son into the manor. He just smiled and asked, "Will Master Kent be staying with you, sir, or shall he have his own room?"

"His own room will be fine, Alfred. The only reason I asked Clark to move in is because we will need someone to watch after Ianto and I don't trust anyone but you to protect him," Bruce informed his second father.

Not to be deterred, Alfred merely raised an eyebrow. "Now that's a pity. Here I was hoping that you had finally come to your senses and that you were acting on the feelings between you and Master Kent. Well, I suppose this _is_ a step in the right direction." Alfred had a strong feeling that living together while sharing the task of raising their child may just be the push the two men needed to act on their very obvious feelings for one another.

Bruce fought the urge to rub his forehead. "Alfred, _nothing_ is going to happen between me and Clark." The quotation, 'Methinks the lady doth protest too much', sprang to mind, and he gave his head a minute shake to clear it. _'I am not a lady!'_ was the only point he could honestly disagree with.

Alfred just smiled at him. "Never is a very long time, sir, and what is meant to be will _always_ find a way to happen and in my opinion, you and Master Kent are meant to be. Young Master Ianto may be what finally gets you to move your stubborn behind and claim what your heart wants." Having single-handedly raised Bruce from the age of eight. Alfred was able to speak to Bruce so bluntly without fear of censure.

Bruce scowled – well, in Alfred' eyes it looked more like the pout Bruce had worn when he was a child – and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not you as well, Alfred! Clark and I are only friends, which mean no matchmaking or meddling from you," Bruce all but ordered his old family retainer.

Alfred gave an almost disgruntled look. "Really, Master Bruce!" He did his best to sound scandalised. "I do _not_ meddle or play matchmaker and I am hurt that you would think so lowly of me. If you say you and Master Kent are just friends, then fine by me. I simply have faith that sooner or later something will smack you in the back of your thick head and you will stop being so bloody stubborn, _sir_," Alfred loftily informed Bruce.

As always and as intended, that tone made Bruce feel like a small boy who had done something wrong. "I'm sorry, Alfred, I know you won't." Bruce changed the subject. "Ianto seems fond of the colour red, and he's a fan of Batman and Superman."

"I will make sure the room is perfect. Now I believe you have a lunch date, do try not to blow it." Alfred warned before turning off the video screen, effectively ending the call before Bruce could say anything more.

Bruce scowled at the black screen. "He's going to find a loophole and still play matchmaker, I just know it." Bruce knew he was going to have to keep his guard up. But he didn't have time to worry about what Alfred was up to right now, he had a lunch, not a date, to get to.

* * *

Now, it took a lot to shock or even merely surprise Dick Grayson. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I think must be hearing things, because I swear you just said that Bruce and Clark have a son together?" Dick noticed that Roy was no longer pretending that he wasn't listening to Dick's side of the conversation with Alfred.

"Indeed I did, Master Dick. Now while I am under strict orders not to play matchmaker, Master Bruce did not say anything about you, Master Tim, Roy, Kon, Barbara and Kara playing matchmaker." Alfred might not be able to meddle in his master's love life, but Bruce hadn't said anything about the rest of their little extended family not getting involved.

A wide smile spread across Dick's face as he realised what the man he saw as a grandfather was plotting, "Alfred, you sly dog! What can we do to help?"

"You can gather Tim and Kon and get over here to help me create the room for your new brother while I make sure the room closest to Master Bruce is suitable for Master Kent to move into." Alfred's tone left no room for argument.

"We'll be over as soon as we round up the younger ones. By the way, why isn't Babs involved in this?" Dick wondered.

"Barbara is shopping with Kara and the other ladies. Unless you would like to take her place, I expect you over here shortly," Alfred informed Dick curtly.

Dick shuddered at the idea of having to go shopping with the ladies of the Justice League. "Like I said, we'll be over as quick as we can be once Roy and I pick up the others."

"I'll have the tea on," and with that Alfred ended the call.

Chuckling, Dick hung up his phone receiver and turned to face his lover. "How do you feel about playing matchmaker?" Dick asked Roy with a raised eyebrow.

A slow smirk spread across Roy's face. "After the hassle we had getting Oliver, Dinah and Helena together, getting Bats and Superman together should be a piece of cake!"

* * *

Bruce wasn't at all surprised to find that Clark had managed to find a highchair, although what such a thing was doing on the Watchtower he would never understand but Ianto seemed content to sit in it while eating his Cheerios.

The smile that lit up Clark's face when he saw Bruce approaching sent off a wave of butterflies in Bruce's stomach. _'Ridiculous, it's nothing more than hunger.'_ The lie sound flat even to his ears. Still, he wasted no time in making his way over to join Clark and Ianto.

Upon spotting Batman, Ianto became so excited to see him that he began babbling loudly and waving his little hands in the air, sending Cheerios flying everywhere. Ianto didn't know that he was dark and scary; all he knew was that he was warm and safe, like the big man who smiled dressed in the pretty colours, he felt loved.

The pure joy that Ianto got just from seeing him, and the smile that Clark gave him the moment he arrived, made Bruce feel warm and wanted, a feeling he normally only got with Alfred and his own little bat family.

As Bruce took a seat across from him, Clark prayed that he didn't turn into a stuttering fool. _'Thank goodness I have Ianto here.'_ The little boy would help him to keep his calm around Bruce and give him something to focus on besides the man seated across from him. "So, how did the talk go with Alfred?" Clark made sure to keep his voice to a low whisper, knowing that not everyone knew who Batman truly was.

"He's on top of things, as always. I have no doubt he's roped Dick and Tim into helping and where they go, Roy and Connor are not far behind." Bruce was quite sure that Alfred already had them hard at work setting up Ianto's bedroom.

"I think if Alfred put his mind to it he could rule the world _and_ the League," Clark commented jokingly.

A smirk tugged at Bruce's lips. "Of that I have no doubt." Alfred was not a man to be messed around with; after all, he _did_ raise the man who would become the Batman. "I think we are very lucky that he's one of the good guys."

Tired of not having his fathers' attention Ianto flung his Cheerios at them and made an unhappy noise at being forgotten.

Clark shot Bruce a mock glare. "He gets that from you," Clark informed him with a chuckle.

Bruce raised an eyebrow beneath his mask. "Oh? So I take it you were a perfect child while growing up?"

Clark sat up a little more smugly in his chair. "I'll have you know_ I_ was perfect angel when I was a child."

"Really? Remind me to ask Mrs Kent the next time I see her. I'm sure she'd just love to tell me all about your _'perfect'_ childhood." Bruce wondered what kind of stories he would hear about Clark as a child from Mrs Kent and was amused to see a blush paint Clark's cheeks. "So I take it you were _not_ the perfect little child you want us to believe." Bruce was rather enjoying teasing Clark.

Clark shifted in his seat, well aware that his face was quite red and so focused his attention on Ianto. "Well, even I can have a few bad days. But other than that, yes, I was a perfect angel." Clark chanced a glance at Bruce and gave him a teasing smile, "I bet Alfred has his own stories to tell about _you_. I'll make sure to ask him about them first chance I get."

Seeing Clark so happy brought forth the smile Bruce was trying to keep off his face. "I'll make sure that Alfred keeps _those_ stories to himself."

Chuckling Clark reached out and ruffled Ianto's hair. "Don't worry, Ianto, with the combined power of our puppy-dog eyes Alfred will be breaking out the baby pictures in no time." Despite the fact that he had no idea what his father was talking about, Ianto easily sensed his good mood and let out a happy gurgle. Clark looked very smug as he turned to Bruce. "We'll hear embarrassing baby stories no matter what."

Bruce arched an eyebrow, accepting Clark's challenge. "We'll see who hears embarrassing baby stories first, my friend."

Clark and Bruce were so unwittingly caught up in the magic of their new family that they never noticed they were under close observation. All eyes were on the trio, wondering when the two men would finally stop pretending that their feelings were strictly friendship and actually act on the love they could all see.

* * *

"You're a slave driver, you know that, right?" Dick called over his shoulder as he stopped to catch his breath.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Master Dick." Unaffected Alfred merely studied the nursery that was slowly coming together. "I think the crib is too close to the window, we do not want young Master Ianto to get sick."

Three of the four men moaned as Connor just shrugged, not at all winded by all the hard work. His willingness to keep working earned him a playful glare from his boyfriend before Tim turned his attention to Alfred. "Alfred, we've moved the crib ten times! I think the crib is just fine where it is."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Master Tim, while I thank you for your opinion I can safely say that you are wrong. The crib is too close to the window and the evenings can get rather drafty. And I you _will_ move everything around until it is perfect, now get back to work."

"I'm starting to see where the Batman gets his slave driver attitude from." Roy was thankful that he wasn't forced to train under Batman. _'Here I thought Oliver was a hard teacher to impress, I truly think Alfred is the toughest of them all.'_

"This is not the time to be daydreaming, Mr Harper, back to work." Alfred's stern voice broke through Roy's thoughts and Roy was no fool. This was the man who raised the Batman, so when Alfred spoke you didn't ask how high, you just keep jumping until he told you to stop.

A knowing smile appeared briefly on Alfred's lips before it quickly disappeared; _'it does felt good to have power.'_

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry this chapter is late but my mom took serious ill and then my uncle collapsed, I'll try and post another chapter this weekend. Oh and for all this wondering yes I soon will have updates for my other stories in fact I should have a new chapter of Alien!Ianto up very soon.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

With Ianto safely tucked in his arms, Clark was a bundle of nerves as he followed Bruce into his ancestral home, stately Wayne Manor. As a normal, well-adjusted child, Ianto was perfectly at home in his father's arms; he was exactly where he was supposed to be, and so he was focusing all his attention on the teddy bear in his arms. Clark did his best to swallow his apprehension; this was to be his and Ianto's home for the near future, and while he knew it didn't mean anything to Bruce, Clark couldn't help but think that _'this is the first step to the three of us becoming a family. Yeah, little man, I think we're gonna be very happy here.'_

The very thought brought a warm comfortable feeling to his heart, and he looked down at his son and smiled. Sensing his father's gaze, Ianto looked up and giggled happily. He offered his bear to Clark for a kiss and then his eyes widened when Clark obliged, planting a big loud smooch on the teddy's nose. Ianto lifted his face for a kiss of his own and when Clark peppered his face with kisses, Ianto cooed and gabbled with excitement. Waving his hands about, he managed to whap Clark upside the head with his bear and that just made him laugh louder.

Clark was unaware that his playful behaviour with Ianto was being closely but surreptitiously observed by Bruce, who was actually quite surprised by the sudden wave of envy and desire that swept over him. When he felt the sense of peace and contentment emanating from Clark he suddenly realised, _'I want that!'_, and then in the next second, _'I can never have that!'. _The impossibility of his situation saddened him, but he forced his emotions as far back in his mind as he could.

Alfred, on the other hand, was watching with a smile on his face. _'This is exactly what Master Bruce needs; Wayne Manor has been quiet for far too long.'_ He chanced a glance at the man he's raised from childhood and was dismayed to see the look of sadness passing across Bruce's face. _'Oh, sir, please don't give up before you've even tried! You need a family to keep you grounded and make you smile, and by god, that's what you're going to have!'_

Determined to make his employer see the rightness of it all, a smiling Alfred stepped forward to greet them. "Welcome Master Clark! It is an honour to meet you, sir." He turned his attention to the child in Clark's arms, "and this must be young Master Ianto."

Hearing his name, Ianto tore his eyes off his teddy bear and stared at Alfred. The butler had the eeriest feeling that the little boy was looking beyond the visible and peering straight into his soul and he was slightly relieved when Ianto broke out into a wide toothy grin and babbled happily at Alfred. "Well someone is a very happy young boy; I do believe he takes after you in that part Master Clark." Alfred could clearly see elements of both Bruce and Clark in the young child.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "I was _not_ that bad." The dark knight crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at his adopted father.

Completely unfazed by Bruce's disapproval, Alfred managed to maintain a purely straight face as he replied with sarcasm dripping off his every word, "Oh, o course not, sir; you were a perfect _angel_."

Evidently Ianto seemed to enjoy Alfred's tone as he gurgled loudly and stretched out his arms, teddy bear and all, to the older man. He continued to squirm and reach for him until Clark finally gave in and reluctantly handed Ianto over. For several moments, Ianto and Alfred just stared silently at each other as if taking stock and then Ianto's face lit up with a big smile. He patted Alfred's cheek with his chubby little hand.

In response, Alfred smiled brightly at the young boy. "I see a lot of you, Master Clark, in young Master Ianto. Now, if you would please follow me, I will show you to your new rooms." He tried to return Ianto to his father so he could collect Clark's bags, but the little boy clung stubbornly to his neck.

"Don't worry about it, Alfred," Clark forced himself to chuckle. "I've got these," and he quickly gathered up the few pieces of luggage he'd brought with him. He could see that the his son had formed an immediate bond with the older man and he tried to relax. _'They say that children and dogs are the best judges of character, so if Ianto trusts him...'_ It still didn't make him happy to relinquish possession of his son, but other than making a scene, he didn't know what else to do.

Bruce just shook his head; he knew Alfred was going to enjoy having Ianto around to look after. _'I wouldn't be surprised if Ianto ends up wearing a little suit in no time. A mini-Alfred, I'm sure the girls will go crazy with that idea. I better make sure that they keep the dressing-up tame.' _He wasn't about to let Ianto become a doll for others to play with.

He was brought out of his musings when he noticed the look of pure anxiety in Clark's eyes; it was clear he did not like Ianto out of his sight and in truth, neither did Bruce. "We better catch up to them." He took one of the bags from Clark's hand and motioned the man forward.

Clark offered Bruce a shaky smile. "It's not that I don't trust Alfred, Bruce, I do. I just don't like Ianto being out of my sight so soon." The Man of Steel admitted ruefully. "Even though only a few hours have passed since we found him, I just can't imagine my life without him."

Bruce favoured Clark with a rarely seen soft smile and it stole away Clark's breath. "You sound like a new father, so it's completely understandable." The Dark Knight always knew that Clark would make a wonderful father and his interactions with Ianto just proved Bruce's point. "If you felt any differently, I would be concerned."

* * *

Inside Wayne Manor, waiting with barely contained excitement and shifting with nervous energy, were the impatient members of the bat and super families. They had seen the men arrive, and they had heard them talking in the great hall. Now they waited anxiously for Alfred to return with the child they hoped was the key that would finally get Bruce and Clark together. They all them perked up expectantly as Alfred entered the living room with a small boy in his arms and they could all see the traces of Bruce and Clark in his features.

Alfred was amused as everyone just stared at young Ianto who simply gazed back at them for a moment before his attention was taken by Ace and Krypto. A big smile graced his face as he eagerly reached out for the dogs and from the way Ace and Krypto's tails were wagging, they wanted to meet and play with young Ianto.

Deciding he wanted to be the first to meet his new human, and wanting to show off just a little bit, Krypto took a leaping jump into the air. His efforts earned him a happy coo from Ianto as he flew over to Alfred. He hovered at eye level, staring at the young boy before giving a doggy grin and licking Ianto across his face. Ianto let out a loud whoop of excitement and big grin split his face.

Delighted with his new friends, Ianto reached out for Krypto and not wanting Ianto to hurt himself, Alfred placed Ianto on the floor. As Krypto landed and Ace moved in closer, the assembled group watched closely, ready to act immediately if it looked like Ianto was in trouble. Once he was free, Ianto quickly crawled on his belly towards the two dogs, who waited patiently for Ianto to get in between them. Barbara and Kara couldn't help but coo indulgently when they saw the way Ianto snuggled in between the two dogs who curled themselves protectively around him.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Kara cooed as she bent down to study her new little cousin and as she shuffled a little closer, she joyfully announced, "he has Kal's blue eyes!"

Barbara joined her girlfriend and smiled down at the small child. "They also have a bit of grey in them but there's no doubt that they're Clark's eyes and that's his smile as well."

"That's probably a good thing," Dick joked.

"What's a good thing?" Bruce's dark voice came from the doorway. Dick's head snapped around and his eyes widened with shock when he saw the man himself standing there with his arms crossed and a single eyebrow raised.

Dick knew he was on some very thin ice with his mentor and father figure. _'Still, there are some times when he deserves a swift kick to the backside, like his feelings about Clark.' _"I said it's a good thing Ianto has Clark's smile," Dick calmly informed Bruce with a wicked grin on his face.

Bruce looked at Dick for a moment, considering his options, and then he raised his eyebrow even further before declaring, "Early training practice, with m at Dick _me,_ in the morning."

Dick gulped and the muscles of his belly tightened for a moment; even though Bruce's words were spoken dispassionately, they basically translated to 'you're getting your behind kicked.'

Clark just shook his head and smiled as he watched Ianto babble happily to Ace and Krypto; his son was clearly enjoying all the attention being lavished on him by the woman. "Well, I can tell that Ianto's got your love for being the center of attention." Clark stated with a grin directed at Bruce.

Knowing looks were quickly traded between Kara, Barbara, Tim, Dick, Kon and Roy as they watched the normally reserved Clark Kent tease Bruce. They were all thinking the same thing, _'There may be hope for them yet.'_

Noticing he was no longer the center of attention Ianto stuck out his lower lip and let out a small cry. The long day was quickly catching up to him and he longed for a soft pillow to lay his head upon. When he saw that all eyes were on him once again, Ianto let his lower lip quiver just enough to earn him a series of sympathetic 'aah's from the women.

Quickly Clark fell into father mode and he started over to his son, but to everyone's surprise, it was Bruce who reached Ianto first and lifted him into his arms. Clark watched as Bruce shifted Ianto so that they were chest to chest, and when he saw Ianto sigh softly, lay his head on Bruce's shoulder and close his eyes, the Man of Steel was forced to blink away a sudden rush of tears.

Alfred alone remained unfazed by the sight of Bruce Wayne cradling a small child to his chest, but then again, nothing about Bruce surprised Alfred any more. They'd been through too much together over the years for anything Bruce did to even raise one of Alfred's elegantly expressive eyebrows.

Refusing to acknowledge how satisfying, how _right_ it felt to be holding Ianto in his arms, Bruce looked at his mentor. "I think someone is getting tired. Alfred, would you please show us where Ianto's room is?" he asked as he slowly rocked Ianto back and forth. He kept his voice soft; he could feel the tiny puffs of breath on his neck slow down and even out, and he knew Ianto had fallen asleep.

Alfred watched as Clark came to stand beside Bruce, and when he reached out to gently stroke Ianto's hair, a smile graced the older man's face. _'If only you could see what I see, that the three of you are the perfect little family. I hope that soon your eyes will open to what is right before you.'_ Alfred was sure that by leaving the matchmaking to the young people, his hopes would soon be answered.

Gathering up Clark's luggage from where it had been dropped by the door, Alfred smiled and nodded his head, "Of course, Master Bruce, if you'll please follow me?"

Conner waited until he was sure the men were out of hearing range and then he voiced what they were all thinking, "They are blind fools and need to get their act together."

* * *

As they climbed the stairs, Clark couldn't help but steal glances at Bruce as he watched him carry their young son. Ianto's head popped up for a moment and he looked around bleary-eyed, but Bruce's quiet _'Shhh'_ had him resting on Bruce's shoulder again and drifting off into sleep.

Clark couldn't get over how truly right the man he loved and his son looked together and a frisson of excitement ran up his spine. _'Oh my God! I'm actually going to be raising our son together with Bruce while living in his house! I'm going to see Bruce every day and night!'_ Clark struggled to keep calm as the truth of his situation hit home: he was living with the man he was in love with and they had a son to raise, together.

Bruce noticed the sudden tension that filled Clark's body. "Clark, are you alright?" he asked softly to make sure that he didn't wake Ianto.

Startled from his reverie, Clark nearly missed the next step before flashing him a soft smile. "I'm fine, Bruce; just thinking about how unbelievably drastically my life has changed in one day."

Not sure if he believed him Bruce decided to let it go for now and he gave Clark a soft smile as well. "This is certainly not how I was thinking how my day would to go. But I _am_ glad you're here, you and Ianto."

Bruce was not at all surprised when Alfred led them to a room only a few doors down from his own; he had a feeling that Clark's room was be one between his and Ianto's.

His suspicions were immediately confirmed when Alfred turned to face them, "This is young Master Ianto's room. Master Clark, you're in the room next to Ianto. There is a connecting door which will allow you to check in on Ianto whenever you like."

A sigh of relief escaped Clark; knowing that Ianto would be so close by eased his fears that he wouldn't be able to hear him if he cried out in the night. _'Bruce is also right next door,'_ his traitorous mind pointed out. Clark shushed the mocking voice and accepted their bags from the butler. "Thank you, Alfred, this is perfect."

Alfred had a twinkle in his eyes as he decided it wouldn't hurt to give them a tiny push. "Well, I shall leave you both to get Master Ianto settled; I have dinner to start." Alfred bowed and took his leave and the moment his back was turned to the men his face broke out in a wreath of smiles. _'Step one complete.'_

Silence filled the hallway as Bruce and Clark shifted awkwardly, wondering what they should do but it was Ianto stirring restlessly that spurred them both into action. "We should probably get him into bed," Clark whispered softly as he watched Ianto sleeping face relax again.

"Uh... right, could you open the door?" Bruce kept his voice a mere whisper; he didn't want to risk waking Ianto up. _'He looks so very peaceful right now.'_ He felt an unusual warmth fill his heart as he savoured the feeling of holding the child in his arms.

Clark blushed faintly and as he reached out for the doorknob, he saw that his hand was rather shaky. Hoping that Bruce hadn't noticed his nervousness, he opened up the door to Ianto's new nursery and stepped inside. For a moment all he could do was stare at the beautiful room, his eyes wide with wonder. "How did Alfred do all this in such a short time?" he asked in awe.

Ianto's bedroom was a mixture of both his parent's remarkable heritages. On the side of the room which Clark figured was his, a beautiful sunrise of over the Kent farm in Smallville had been painted on the wall. Clark was thrilled to see a piece of his childhood home in Ianto's new home, and he couldn't wait until the day when he could show his son the real thing.

A few Superman posters decorated the wardrobe doors, and a pile of stuffed toys tumbled about in the corner. Next, Clark noticed a matching set of nursery furniture, including a deep cherry red dresser, a crib that could be changed into a big-boy-bed as Ianto grew, and comfortable rocking chair filled the space.

The second half of the room clearly showed Batman's influence. A beautiful starry night in Gotham City covered the other wall, complete with blazing comets and stars that actually glowed. There were a few more soft toys lined up under the crib like sentinels, and Clark's smile turned into a chuckle as he spotted the stuffed bat, Krypto and Ace toys among them.

"Even I can't explain the mystery that is Alfred," Bruce admitted as he moved towards the crib and gently laid Ianto down and before he knew it, he was brushing a soft kiss onto Ianto's forehead. "Goodnight, Ianto," he whispered. Bruce straightened abruptly, realising that he was being watched, so he took a step back to let Clark finish tucking in the young boy.

Touched to the core by the tender scene, Clark quickly ducked his head so that Bruce wouldn't see the rush of emotions on his face. He pulled up the Batman and Superman blanket and made sure his son's ever-present teddy bear was within easy reach. "Goodnight, Ianto, sweet dreams my precious little boy." He brushed a kiss across his son's forehead, his enhanced senses breathing in the unmistakeable scent of his child.

Bruce put a gentle hand on Clark's shoulder. "Come on, let's go." His mouth was quite close to Clark's ear and a shiver ran down his spine.

Nodding Clark reluctantly allowed Bruce to lead him away from their son's room. As one, they paused in the doorway and looked back at the miracle that slept peacefully with his teddy bear tucked under his chin.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks had passed since the League had rescued Ianto; fourteen days since Clark and Ianto had moved in to the manor house, and so far there had been no progress made on the budding romance between Bruce and Clark. Even though the two stubborn men weren't ready to admit their feelings for one another, everyone could see that they had gotten a lot closer to one another, that they were much more comfortable with each other.

Finally, with the impatience and bravado born of youth, Tim and Dick had had enough; it was time to talk to Bruce. They bided the time, planning, plotting, scheming, and at last, their patience paid off. Clark had gone out shortly after breakfast; he was to the farm in Smallville so that Ianto could visit his grandparents. Clark had informed them all that he wouldn't be back until late afternoon and the boys knew their time had arrived.

They had decided to talk to Bruce during their morning training exercise; it was one of the few times during the day that they knew no one would interrupt them. "So how much longer do you plan on keep pretending that there is nothing going on between you and Clark?" Tim asked nonchalantly as he studied his new staff bow.

Bruce's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at Tim. _'I was wondering when they were going to bring this up.'_ "There is _nothing_ going on between Clark and me," Bruce curtly informed them, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument.

Ignoring Bruce's unspoken warning, Dick looked at his mentor and father figure with amusement clearly on his face and in his voice. "Bruce, come on! You and Clark have a son together. You've moved them into to the mansion to live with you, and we're still supposed to believe that there's nothing going on between the two of you?" Dick wanted to make sure he got all the facts right.

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at the younger man. "Get to your point." There was a low, almost menacing tone to his voice now.

Dick and Tim shared a knowing look as if weighing the consequences depending on how they responded. Finally, it seemed Tim worked out something and he slowly began to speak. "Bruce, you can try as hard as you want to deny it, but there _is_ a connection between you and Clark, a connection that's been made all the stronger by Ianto. You love Clark, we can all see it, and Clark is head over heels in love with you."

Tim paused for a moment to let his words sink in before he softly pointed out "The time has come to stop pretending, love does _not_ make you weak. If anything, it makes you stronger."

Dick clapped Bruce on the shoulder. "All you have to do is look Clark in the eyes and you can see his love for you shining like the sun!"

Tim and Dick quietly packed away their unused training gear and slipped out of the room; they both knew that they'd given Bruce something to think about. All they could hope was that he'd actually heard what they were saying and that he'd act on it soon. The suspense was killing them!

* * *

Bruce had always prided himself on noticing the smallest details, it was how Batman survived, but he kicked himself as he finally noted the way Clark really did look at him. _'How could I have missed the love in Clark's eyes?'_ he wondered. _'The boys were right, his love is like a shining beacon, calling me home!' _He found himself with a choice to make; he could continue pretending that only friendship existed between him and Clark or he could act on the love between them and finally lay claim to what was rightfully his. Decision made, he flicked the light switch, enveloping the training room in darkness.

_'Tonight I claim what's mine,'_ Bruce vowed to himself.

* * *

After watching and waiting all day, Bruce knew his moment had come as he helped Clark put Ianto to bed. Never before had anything or anyone ever look as beautiful to Bruce as Clark did at that moment. Bathed in the moonlight peeking through the curtains of Ianto's room, Clark sat in the chair, rocking gently as he sang Ianto to sleep. It was at that moment Bruce knew he was fighting a losing battle and for once he didn't care that he was on the losing side. Accepting defeat at the hands of true love meant that he would be gaining Clark and Ianto.

Clark knew he was being watched even as he concentrated on settling his son, he had heard Bruce's walking down the hall to Ianto's room. He knew without looking that Bruce had stopped in the door way; closing his eyes, he let the sound of Bruce's heartbeat wash over him and mingle with Ianto's and he committed the sound to memory. A few minutes later, he expanded his range to include the heartbeats of the rest of their sleeping family.

_'Finally,'_ Clark sighed happily, _'finally I am complete.'_

Pushing away from the doorframe Bruce quietly made his way over to them and once he was close enough he curled his arm around Clark's shoulders. The soft hitch to the Man of Steel's breath and the slight stiffing of his body were the only indications that Clark was surprised at Bruce's actions. Bruce said nothing; he just gazed over Clark's shoulder looking down at Ianto.

Sleepily Ianto gazed up at his two fathers and his little Cupid's bow mouth curled up in a smile; he was so pleased to see that they were finally together. Giving a might yawn Ianto gave into the sleep that was softly calling him, safe with the knowledge that his family was going to be whole.

For a moment Clark and Bruce just watched Ianto sleep soundly, unwittingly they shared the same thought, their little boy looking like a sleeping angel. "Come on, let's put him to bed and then we need to talk," Bruce whispered softly. Tightening his grip on Clark's shoulders, he helped the man to his feet and walked with him to Ianto's bed.

Clark gently placed Ianto in his crib, making sure that his stuffed Superman teddy bear and stuffed Batman teddy bear were within easy reach. "Goodnight, Ianto, sleep well, my little angel." Clark brushed a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead.

Backing up he let Bruce say his own goodnight. "Goodnight, my son. I hope you have pleasant dreams." Coping Clark, Bruce brushed a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead and gentle brushed back his curly hair. It stuck him at that moment that he'd just referred to Ianto as his 'son'; he'd never done that before. He'd always thought of him as 'Ianto', or 'the child', and even as 'Clark's son', but he'd never claimed Ianto as his own. "My son," he whispered, _'You are my son!'_

Love surged through Clark as he heard Bruce call Ianto son. Maybe the dream of a life together that once seemed so out of reach was closer than he thought. _'No, don't get too ahead of yourself, Clark,'_ he told himself sternly. _'It's early days yet.'_ But as Bruce turned to look at him, his eyes unmasked and his emotions clearly visible, Clark felt all his doubts begin to slip away.

Bruce turned to face Clark full-on, knowing that for once his eyes were unguarded and his emotions were showing but he wasn't afraid of what the other man would see. Offering Clark his hand, he smiled tenderly. "I think this talk would be best in my room."

With the distinct feeling that his life was about to change forever, Clark collected the baby monitor and slipped his hand into Bruce's and allowed the other man to lead him away from their son's room. They stopped just long enough to gently close the door behind them leaving it open a small crack, they continued on to Bruce's room.

Every step closer to Bruce's room made Clark's heart pound harder and faster in his chest until finally he was forced to take a few relaxing breaths to calm his rapid heartbeat.

Bruce found he was rather enjoying the effect he was having on Clark but he refused to jump Clark in the middle of his hallway. _'No this will be happening in the privacy of my bedroom.' _ He'd had all day to prepare and his room was where he planned on showing Clark just how much he truly meant to him.

Clark's mouth went completely dry as he entered Bruce's bedroom; only in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be there. He let out a small sound of disappointment when Bruce released his hand and left him standing in the middle of the massive room.

Hearing that sound of frustration from Clark made Bruce smirk as he closed the door behind them and walked back over to Clark. He gently tugged the baby monitor from Clark's slack hand and moved it on to the night table next to the bed.

Clark gulped at the innocent act that seemed to speak so much to him and Bruce. "You said we need to talk?" Clark reminded Bruce softly.

Bruce turned towards Clark again a lazy, seductive smile on his lips. "So I did," he purred his words as he took a step towards the nervous man.

Clark forced himself not to take a step back; he'd seen Bruce in hunter mode before, at events where gorgeous females had always been his prey. Suddenly finding himself the subject of Bruce's hunt both excited him and scared him. Praying that his voice wouldn't give away how nervous he was, he murmured, "So what do we need to talk about?"

"Our relationship." Bruce took another step forward and then another until at last, his body brushed against Clark's.

To Clark's gut-wrenching horror, he found himself stuttering out, "Wh... what? O… our relation..." he gulped, "...ship?" He couldn't believe he was so nervous when Bruce was offering him his dream on a silver platter. _'Straighten up and fly right!'_ he admonished himself.

Bruce couldn't stop himself from grinning at Clark's stutter. "That stutter of yours is very adorable, Clark; I'll have to make sure you do that again."

Clark was at a complete loss for words; he had no idea what had gotten into Bruce but he was enjoying it. "Bruce, are you alright? Did Dick hit you in the head during practice this morning, cos you're acting a little odd."

"I'm just fine, Clark. I finally decided that it was high time I got what I want." Bruce reached out to wrap an arm around Clark's waist and pulled him flush against his body. "What I want is _you._" Cupping Clark's face in his hands, he slowly stroked his thumb across the man's lower lip with his eyes fastened onto Clark's. A smile curled at his lips as he saw Clark swallow hard at the action.

For a moment, Clark forgot how to breathe as Bruce tenderly trailed his finger over his lower lip. "Bruce?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Warmth, desire and love all unfurled in Bruce's chest at the breathy and shaky tone of Clark's voice, and it filled him with pride to know only he could gain such a response from the most powerful man on Earth. "I love you, Clark Kent, and I want us to be a family. I want us to raise Ianto together and see where this could take us." Feeling braver than he ever had before, Bruce laid his heart on the line.

Tears in his eyes Clark cupped Bruce's face with his hands. "I love you too, Bruce; to be honest, my heart has been yours since the moment we met. I want us to all be a family; I want Ianto to grow up in a loving home surrounded by his brothers, my parents and Alfred." Clark poured out his heart to Bruce. "I want to build that life with you."

"I'm going to kiss you now," Bruce warned as he tilted his head closer to Clark's. "It's your last chance to stop this."

"No, I'm going to let you." Clark closed the gap between them and moaned as Bruce finally kissed him.

Nothing else in the Universe in that moment existed but them. Years of pent-up love, passion, want, need and lust all came rushing to the forefront. The barriers that had kept them apart shattered as hands began roaming everywhere and kisses grew more heated.

The kiss broke when the need for oxygen became too great, and when he opened his eyes, Clark found himself on his back, staring up at Bruce from his bed. Kneeling over Clark, straddling his thighs, Bruce smiled down at him. "I want to make love to you, Clark; will you let me claim you?" Bruce asked softly.

Clark nodded his head and stroked Bruce's cheek. "Oh, yes, please; nothing would make me happier. I want you to make me yours." He wanted that so badly he could taste it; it was what he'd dreamed of since the day he'd met Batman.

Bruce brushed his lips across Clark's for a soft and tender kiss. "First thing in the morning we're moving you in here. I don't want us to be apart for another day, let alone another night," Bruce told him in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Of course I'll move in here with you! I don't want to be apart any longer either." Clark hastened to reassure Bruce. "We've wasted too much time already."

Satisfied that he and Clark were on the same page, Bruce knew he had more important things to focus on and that was making sure Clark knew just how much he loved him the best way he knew how.

As their lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss, the world faded away again until nobody existed in that very moment.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: **Thanks again for the wonderful reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me.

**Chapter 7**

The sun peeked through the tiny crack between Bruce's curtains that pulled him from his peaceful and well-earned slumber. Clark moaned softly as the last images of a wonderful dream about his little three-man – two men and a baby – family faded away. He shifted slightly before stretching and then snuggling closer to the warm body curled against his chest and when a pair of lips claimed his own in a tender kiss, he grinned. When the kiss ended on its own Clark's eyes fluttered open to discover that he was staring into the beautiful dark orbs he loved so much. _'I am gonna love doing this every morning for the rest of my life.'_ "Good morning, Bruce."

"Good morning, Clark," Bruce purred the greeting in a warm throaty tone; he was thoroughly enjoying the sight of Clark in his bed._ 'I will do everything in my power to make sure that that I always awake to this sight,' _he vowed

The look of absolute love and sheer desire in Bruce's eyes had Clark blushing like a schoolgirl; he wasn't used to anyone looking at him like that and he decided that he really liked it. "We should probably get up."

Bruce grinned wickedly and rolled over so Clark was pinned beneath him. "I don't think so," he growled, "we have plenty of time before we need to get up and I have plans for you, Clark."

Seeing the look of pure hunger in Bruce's eyes Clark whimpered in anticipation as Bruce lowered his head and laid claim to Clark's slightly parted lips, and like the night before, everything else faded away except for their burning need to pleasure one another.

* * *

It took all his self-control, but an hour later, Clark somehow managed to pull Bruce away from their bed, and after getting Ianto ready for the day, they joined the others for breakfast. As soon as look in Dick, Roy, Tim, Connor, Kara and Barbara's saw the look in the new lover's eyes, they had a very good idea about what had happened last night between the two heroes.

Dick waited until Clark had Ianto seated in his high chair and well fed before he started to tease the two men. "So..." he struggled to hide his knowing smirk. "I just so happened to notice that Clark's room wasn't slept in last night," he raised his coffee mug to his mouth and peered over the rim. "Anything we need to know?"

To Bruce's absolute delight, a faint blush appeared on Clark's cheeks; _'I really like seeing my lover like this!' _"Yes, Dick," he kept his voice neutral, although it was quite difficult; he wanted to shout his news from the rooftops. "Clark and I are now a couple," and his eyes narrowed as he issued his warning, "don't any of you even _think_ about gloating."

Dick did his best to look completely innocent. "Well, all we have to say is it's about damn time." All around the table, people were nodding in agreement with Dick. Bruce glanced at his friends and family, expecting the worst, but all he saw was happiness and support.

_'I wonder how long it will take until the League figures it out about us?'_ Clark knew that between his own family and the others, it wouldn't be long before the word got out.

* * *

After breakfast, Bruce and Clark shared in the task of bathing Ianto and getting him dressed. Bruce discovered that he actually enjoyed being splashed about and decorated with frothy bubbles; the simple fact that it brought squeals of laughter from his son made his heart sing. Perched on the laundry hamper, Clark had tears in his eyes as he watched his lover and his son enjoyed each other so much. He wished so much that they could just stay in for the day, but J'onn had asked to see them and he wanted them to bring Ianto with them.

While dressing that morning, Clark and Bruce had actually discussed whether or not they wanted to take Ianto to the Watchtower. They'd finally decided that unless there was a really good reason to do so, Ianto would remain safely at him with Alfred. The only reason they were bringing him along now was because J'onn said he had some news about Ianto's DNA programming.

* * *

At first, Clark was certain he was seeing things but when Flash gave him a thumbs-up, he knew that the cat was out of the bag and their relationship had become known to the others. He wondered who had been the first to spread the news; his money was on Dick. Flash started tickling Ianto, and the little boy's squeals of laughter interrupted his musings.

"Okay, so people want to know who made the first move?" Flash asked with a big cheesy grin, one that was quickly wiped from his face by the intense glare that Batman sent his way . "Uh... Yeah..." Flash looked around sheepishly. "Right, I'll just be going now. Bye, Yan-Yan." The Flash waved to Ianto before taking off.

A happy smile graced Ianto's face as he flailed his arms about at Flash's back. Bruce scowled beneath his mask; he did not like how close his son was to Flash. _'I don't trust him not to use my son as a way to pick up chicks.'_ Turning to Clark, Bruce grumbled, "Flash is _never_ going baby-sit our son."

Clark shook his head; he loved how protective Bruce had become over Ianto. "Come on, let's go see what J'onn has found for us." _'I just hoped he wouldn't be too mad when he found out who was watching Ianto tonight while we're out on our first date.'_

At the sight of the new little family entering the J'onn felt a stabbing pain in his soul, knowing that his own family was lost to him forever. Still, it warmed his heart to see that Clark was at long last with his mate. "Hello, Kal-el, Bruce and young Ianto," J'onn greeted.

Upon hearing his name Ianto favoured J'onn with a bright grin; it amazed J'onn how well Ianto seemed to be taking everything in stride _'But then again he is a child and untainted by fear and hate.' _J'onn sent a quick prayer out to the Universe that Ianto would remain innocent for as long as possible.

"What have you got for us, J'onn?" Bruce wasn't much for idle chit-chat and when it came to someone he cared about he didn't like being kept in the dark.

Used to Bruce's brusque attitude, J'onn wasted no time and got to why he called them there. "After analysing the various samples I obtained during my examination of Ianto yesterday, and comparing that data with the information you recovered from Torchwood One, I can tell you that Ianto is an extremely healthy little boy."

Clark beamed happily, hugging Ianto as he shared a look with Bruce. "That's wonderful!" He kissed Ianto on the nose, and Ianto crowed and poked Clark's nose with his fingers.

"That's not all I discovered, however," J'onn's solemn tone brought the parent's attention back to him. "Upon reaching a certain age, perhaps puberty, perhaps sooner, I won't know until he's older, Ianto's Kyrptonian genes will take over and slow his aging, like Superman. I also believe that Ianto will be inexorably drawn to his mate, much like you were, Superman."

A low, dangerous growl escaped Bruce's lips. "Ianto's mate will have to get through me first." The Dark Knight's eyes flashed protectively.

_'I suddenly pity whoever Ianto's mate is; it's not going to be an easy task getting Bruce's approval,'_ Clark thought with a wry grin.

* * *

In Cardiff, far away from the Watchtower, the Torchwood Three Hub was hidden beneath Roald Dahl Pass. In his office, struggling to wade through the ever-growing stack of paperwork on his desk, Captain Jack Harkness suddenly sat up straight in his chair. His pen fell from his fingers as he felt a shiver of pure and absolute dread go straight through his body right to his very soul. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and try as he might, Jack couldn't figure out what it meant.

* * *

After a long day at the Watchtower where Ianto was the main star and Clark was sure the little ham was eating up all the attention he was getting, the three of them returned home. The Man of Steel knew that time had run out and he had no choice but to inform Bruce of who was looking after their son that night.

Under the watchful eyes of Ace and Krypto, Ianto was comfortably ensconced in the playpen they'd set up in their room while Bruce and Clark were dressing for their dinner date. Clark had been quite surprised to discover that while they were out, Alfred had moved his belongings into the master suite. Now, their clothes hung side-by-side in the closet, and their toiletries were mingled on the bathroom counter. Glancing at his new lover in the mirror, Bruce's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched Clark fidget; _'he almost looks guilty.'_ "Clark, what aren't you telling me? Who did you get to watch Ianto?"

"Wally," Clark mumbled under his breath.

Bruce's head shot up. "You want me to let the _Flash_ baby-sit our son?" The growl tore from Bruce's lips as he glared at Clark.

Forcing himself to meet Bruce's angry gaze, Clark smiled at him. "Come on, Bruce, Ianto adores his Uncle Wally and they'll be here with Jon and some of the other Leaguers to keep an eye on them." Clark hoped to reassure his doubtful lover. "And you know Alfred will keep a close eye on everything."

From the look on Bruce's face, Clark could see that he was failing miserably. Rolling his eyes in defeat, he sighed. "Okay, how about this? What if we let Ace baby-sit Wally while Wally baby-sits Ianto?" He offered up what he thought was the perfect solution.

A thoughtful look crossed Bruce's face as he glanced between Ace and Ianto and then back to Clark's hopeful face. Realising that he'd been out-manoeuvred, Bruce admitted defeat. "Fine! But if Flash does anything stupid that puts Ianto in danger or tries to use him as a way to pick up women, I'm giving Ace full permission to bite him. In fact, I may even encourage it."

Clark raised an amused eyebrow at his boyfriend before turning to look at Krypto. "All things considered, old friend, I think it will be smart for you to keep an eye on both Flash _and_ Ace," he informed his faithful pet.

Krypto's tail wagged happily in response to his master's instruction, which made Ianto clap his hands in joy. Being a formal little boy, Ianto loved playing with Ace and Krypto and they adored being around him. It had been a case of love at first sight.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: **Thanks again for the wonderful reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me.

**Chapter 8**

Wally was filled with nervous energy as he stood with John Stewart at the front of Wayne Manor. He couldn't help but feel excited; Clark actually trusted him enough to look after Ianto! A split second after ringing the doorbell, Wally abruptly found himself face-to-face with a glowering Bruce. "Um... hi?" he offered weakly.

Although he allowed John and Wally to enter his house, Bruce continued to glare daggers at Wally. "Listen to me and listen well. These are the ground rules: you will _not_ use my son as a way of getting women. There will be no parties here in my home. You will not endanger my son in any way and you will not go racing off to fight any villains, no matter who or what they are. You will stay put in this manor until we return. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Despite his youth, Wally was nobody's fool and he certainly did not have a death wish. "Right! Understood! Loud and clear, sir!" He executed a snappy little salute. "Little dude and I shall not leave the manor."

John, innocent observer that he was, shook his head in amusement. Wally talked a good game when he was around his friends, but when he was confronted by the true power of the Dark Knight, he was just as afraid was of the Batman and the next man. "Don't worry, Bruce, I'll keep him in line."

Even though he was still opposed to the idea of entrusting his son to Wally, Bruce did feel slightly better knowing that John and Ace were going to be keeping an eye on Wally. "Well, come in then; for some reason Ianto's excited about seeing you." Bruce had given it a great deal of thought and he'd decided that Ianto was attracted to Wally because he knew that the Flash was the closest in age to him. Bruce chuckled silently; _'Closest in maturity level, that is. Actually I think Ianto is a little more mature than Wally.'_

Sharing a look, Wally and John followed Bruce into the lounge. Clark looked up from his spot on the couch; he was seated next to Ianto and reading to him from a brightly coloured storybook. The moment he saw Clark dressed in a dark suit and wearing a midnight blue tie, Wally let out a wolf whistle. "Looking good," he exclaimed appreciatively.

Bruce growled menacingly as he quickly crossed over to stand next to Clark and no one could possibly miss the intensely possessive stance Bruce adopted. Wally knew immediately that he was in big trouble. _'Me and my big mouth!'_

Clark knew that he had better get his lover away from Wally before he actually decided to kill the upstart young man.

Closing the storybook, Clark turned his attention to his son. "All right, Ianto, you be good for your Uncle Wally and Uncle John, okay?" he told his son softly as he kissed Ianto on the forehead.

Bruce bent down and looked Ianto in the eyes. "Now son, don't you let Wally talk you into doing anything naughty. You be a good boy and play with Ace and Krypto." Bruce wasn't taking any chances at leaving Ianto alone with his son.

Ianto looked past his father and gave his baby-sitter a big toothy grin and Wally suddenly had the awful feeling that that taking care of the spawn of the two superheroes wasn't going to be the walk in the park he'd thought it would be. _'I really hope I survive the evening!'_

* * *

Bruce and Clark had only been gone for about a half-an-hour when Wally noticed something odd. Leaning in close to his fellow baby-sitter, Wally poked him in the ribs. "Is he bat-glaring at me?" he whispered to John as Ace the Bat-hound continued to glare at him.

Glancing over at Bruce's dog, the Green Lantern blinked at the very Batman-like glare the Bat-hound was giving the Speedster. "Yep! Huh, I wonder if Batman taught him to glare like that." John wouldn't put it pass Batman to do such a thing. "You know, I don't think he likes you very much."

"Who Batman?" Wally squeaked. "Why doesn't Batman like me?"

John rolled his eyes. "The dog, Wally, I'm talking about the dog."

Wally smiled weakly. "I knew that," he mumbled sheepishly.

Ianto had no problems keeping himself amused. He was having the best time by playing with both Krypto and Ace, well, when Ace wasn't glaring at Wally that is. Sitting in a large wing chair by the fireplace, John found the whole thing very amusing and he knew that once he told Shayera about how cute Ianto was, and how subdued Wally was, he would be forgiven for breaking their date. _'Speaking of dates, I wonder how the DATE is going?'_ John thought with a small smile.

* * *

With Bruce's arms wrapped around him and their bodies pressed tightly together, Clark rested his cheek against Bruce's and allowed his mate to lead them around the dance floor. There was a romantic song crooning softly in the background, but the words were lost to Clark; all he could hear was Bruce's heart beating in time with his own. It was the most beautiful music he'd ever heard.

As far as Bruce was concerned, nothing felt as right as having Clark in his arms. Of course he had noticed right away the looks his Clark had been getting from the other patrons of the supper club, and he made it his mission to make sure that everyone knew Clark Kent was his and his alone. "Marry me, Clark, right now," Bruce whispered softly in Clark's ear.

Stunned, Clark pulled back from Bruce just enough that he could look him in the eyes. "Bruce? Are you sure?" _Nothing_ would make him happier than to be Bruce's husband.

A smile that very few were ever fortunate enough to see graced Bruce's face. "I'm sure. You are mine, Clark, just as I am yours and I want everyone to know."

With tears of pure joy shining in his eyes, Clark brushed his lips against Bruce's in a tender kiss. "That's all I want as well, my love. Yes, I'll marry you, Bruce."

As their lips met in a second and much deeper kiss, the whole world faded away until it was just them lost in the moment of pure happiness.

Several miles away, Ianto paused in his play with his dog-friends; he looked up at nothing in particular and a smile of absolute joy and contentment lit up his face.

* * *

In a whirlwind move, Bruce and Clark ran off to Las Vegas, the wedding capital of the world, to get married; neither man wanted a big fuss. They were well aware of the fact that the moment the rest of their family learned of their elopement, all hell would break loose, especially amongst the woman, and a second, smaller wedding would be planned.

* * *

Bruce was busy making plans and reservation for their belated honeymoon while Clark was working on the invitations for his and Bruce's second wedding. He'd just finished addressing and stamping envelope when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning around, he was met by one of a parent's proudest moments.

"Bruce! Look!" Clark cried out happily. "Ianto's walking!" The Man of Steel was completely enraptured by the sight of the toddler lifting his foot and taking a wobbly step forward with a look of pure determination on his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Clark spotted Kara drop the invitations she was working on, zoom away and then quickly return with a video camera, which she handed to Barbara. Clearly she didn't trust herself not to break the camera, but at the moment Clark wasn't interested in what the women were doing; Ianto had all of his attention.

Kneeling down just a few feet away from the little boy, Clark opened up his arms to Ianto. "That's it, Yan, come to daddy!" He felt Bruce come to stand behind him and he felt his heart swell with joy, knowing that his partner, his _husband,_ was also watching their son.

Slowly and with a few near falls, Ianto crossed the small distance between him and his daddies. A bright smile graced his lips as he fell into Clark's loving arms and he shrieked with laughter as Clark spun him around. When they came to a stop next to Bruce, Ianto began babbling excitedly as he patted Clark's face with one hand and clutched Bruce's sleeve with the other.

"It seems Ianto's making sure he can fulfill his role as ring bearer for the wedding," Dick said with a soft smile.

Smiling proudly, Clark held Ianto tighter. "That's my little boy!" He'd been so afraid that he would miss these special moments when Ianto would take his first step or talk for the very first time. J'onn had continued his examination of Ianto's DNA, and he had revised his original prognosis regarding Ianto's future. He had called Wayne Manor the night before, predicting that by his seventh birthday, Ianto would be a full-grown adult. Given that his son now faced an extremely short childhood, Clark planned on savouring every single one of these special moments.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: **Thanks again for the wonderful reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me. Only one more chapter to go and it will have the long awaited Janto meeting.

**Chapter 9**

Steve Trevor fiddled nervously with his tie; he could not _believe_ that he was going to be attending the wedding of two of the world's greatest super heroes, Superman and Batman. It promised to be a truly amazing day.

"Stop playing with your tie, Steve! You're going to mess it up," Diana gently scolded him as she came out of her bathroom.

One look at her and Steve forgot how to breathe; his Amazon Princess looked like a Greek Goddess. She was dressed in an ankle length off-the-shoulder gown gold of shimmering silk; her beautiful dark hair was curled and it fell in gentle waves down around her shoulders. "Princess, I hate to break it to you but you're not supposed to out-shine the happy couple." Steve told her softly although he had trouble forming the words due to a curious lack of blood in his brain.

The adoring smile Diana gave him made his heart skip a beat. "Thank you, but this is Clark and Bruce's special day and no one will look more lovely than them today."

* * *

True to Diana's words, Clark and Bruce both had a glow about them as they stood side-by-side dressed in matching black suits. The only differences were that Clark was wearing a deep red silk shirt and blue tie while Bruce wore a royal blue silk shirt and burgundy tie. They really were the handsomest men in the room.

The one member of the wedding part who had everyone cooing was Ianto. Standing at the front of the room, he was dressed in a miniature black suit that matched his fathers', with a deep red shirt and matching tie, and he looked absolutely adorable as he stood between his parents. Kara and Connor were Clark's witnesses, and Bruce had Tim and Dick standing up for him. To everyone's surprise, Alfred Pennyworth was officiating at the wedding.

Alfred looked out over the gathering of family and friends and smiled at everyone present. _'It's wonderful to see how many people love my boys.'_ He looked next at the man he'd raised as his own son, and at the man who was going to share his life with him. Finally, he set his eyes on Ianto; the little boy had progressed rapidly from taking his first steps to now being quite confident on his feet. He looked so proud of himself, standing between his fathers; Alfred caught Ianto's eye and winked at him, and then barely suppressed a laugh as Ianto did his best to wink back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today not to join two individual men in a union but to join two _families_, the Kent's and the Wayne's. I have known Bruce for many years; I have raised him from a small child and watched with pride the man he has become." Alfred favoured Bruce with a fatherly smile. "As any parent would, all I have ever wanted was for Bruce to be happy and to find a love that would keep him warm on the coldest of nights. I have always hoped that you would find someone to be the shelter that will protect you from the storm, who will love you with all their heart." Alfred favoured Clark with a fond smile before looking up at the assembled group. "I am very proud to say that Bruce has indeed found that love with Clark."

He paused for a moment to allow a smattering of applause and cheers to pass. "Bruce and Clark have written their own vows," Alfred favoured Clark with a knowing smile. "Would you like to begin, Clark?" That was Barbara's cue to collect Ianto and draw him back to stand with her.

Taking a shaky breath Clark turned to face Bruce, who squeezed his mate's hands in encouragement. "Bruce, all my life I felt like I didn't belong, that I was different, that I would never find that one person to share my life with. But that all changed the moment I met you. One look in your eyes and I knew you were my life, my heart and my soul." Clark paused to look deeply into Bruce's eyes and the love he saw shining back at him made his own heart swell with joy.

"We had a rocky start, I will admit, one filled with mistrust and doubt, but eventually we forged a strong friendship and that led to a legendary partnership. You, Bruce Wayne, are my everything; you are my world, my heart, and my soul. I stand here today ready to take this journey with you, and I know that it will be one filled with joys and hurts, laughter and tears, ups and downs, but always, _always_ filled with love."

Teary-eyed Alfred turned to Bruce. "It's your turn, Master Bruce."

Bruce couldn't help but reach out and stroke Clark's cheek and he smiled when Clark leaned into the caress. "I'm not one for small talk or discussing my feelings but you have always been different, Clark. I've trusted very few and fewer yet have actually earned a place in my heart and then you came into my life. I tried to deny how I truly felt; I found myself lying to everyone including myself about just how deeply you embedded yourself in my heart."

"I was a fool, Clark; it wasn't until you arrived that I realised just how empty my life was without you in it. You complete me in ways I never thought possible. I'm a better man because I have you in my life. I love you and want to share the laughter, the tears, all the good times and bad times with you. You are my sun, Clark Kent, you fill my dark world with light and love."

It took a few tries for Alfred to clear his throat; never before had he heard Bruce speak so clearly and so honestly from the heart. "May we have the ring, please?"

Barbara knelt down beside Ianto, "You ready?" she asked as she adjusted his tie and brushed back his hair.

Ianto nodded solemnly and walked over to his parents, holding the pillow out in front of him as if it were the most important thing in the world. J'onn prediction regarding Ianto's growth patterns had been accurate; the small boy now looked and acted like a five-year-old. There was a chorus of soft ooh's and ah's from the group as he proudly handed the first ring to Clark with a happy grin.

"Thank you, Ianto," Clark spoke softly, and then he gave in to the urge to bend down and kiss the top of his son's head and Ianto beamed up at him.

"Clark, please repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Grinning Clark slipped the ring on Bruce's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Bruce smiled and squeezed Clark's hand before accepting the second ring from Ianto and then he looked at Alfred. Even though he already knew what to say, he didn't want to steal the older man's thunder.

Smiling proudly, Alfred repeated what he'd said to Clark, "Master Bruce, please repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Favouring Clark with a look full of love, Bruce repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed," as he slid the ring on Clark's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss." Alfred raised an eyebrow expectedly.

Not needing to be told twice Clark grasped his new husband by the lapels and pulled Bruce into a deep kiss, one that Bruce quickly returned and deepened much to the amusement of others.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes: **Thanks again for the wonderful reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me. Well this is the last chapter and the long awaited Janto meeting, but because I love this universe so much there will be more stories in the future.

**Chapter 10**

_Seven years later_

By Ianto's seventh birthday he had completed his accelerated growth and instead of a seven-year-old boy, he was a young man in his early twenties. J'onn's regularly scheduled scans showed that his human DNA had been overwritten by his Kyrptonian DNA and as predicted, Ianto would now begin to age as slowly as Superman.

After the battle of Canary Wharf and fall of Torchwood One, Clark and Bruce had both hoped that Ianto might finally be completely safe from their grasp, and for a while, he was. What they didn't count on – indeed, what they never even thought of – was that another branch of Torchwood would seek them out.

Alfred stared unimpressed at the man dressed in World War II garb, including the classic long woolen greatcoat, and standing at the front doors of Wayne Manor. "I'm afraid you're a little early for Halloween." His voice was coldly formal and clearly dismissive.

Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise; that was definitely _not_ the type of greeting he was used to. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Three, and I would like to speak to either Bruce Wayne or Clark Kent."

If there'd been any doubt in his mind before he'd arrived, Jack figured he was in the right place when the elderly man's face closed off. "I'm afraid neither Masters Wayne-Kent have any idea of what or whom Torchwood is." It took all of Alfred's training not to slam the door shut in Jack's handsome face.

The hint of violence in Alfred eyes did not make Jack's smile lose any of its shine. "Yeah, I figured you were gone to say that. Listen, I'm not here to cause any trouble, but it's very important that I talk to them. It has to do with Torchwood One and Ianto Jones," Jack explained.

"There is no Ianto Jones here." And there wasn't; Ianto Jones was no more. Now there was Ianto Wayne-Kent.

Jack's eyebrow twitched and just when he thought he might have to use force to gain entry, he heard the most delicious voice come from behind the man, "Alfred, who's at the door?"

Having travelled the Universe, Jack had heard literally thousands of accents, both human and alien, but never before had one stirred such a strong and primal reaction in his soul. Stepping out from behind Alfred, young man moved into view and Jack suddenly knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the _only_ reason his world existed was because of the man now standing before him.

Ianto had been passing through the hallway when he'd heard the steely disdain in Alfred's voice. Wondering what could have made the normally courteous and welcoming butler change so drastically, he'd quickly altered his path to investigate. As he stepped out from behind Alfred, Ianto's first impression was, _'Isn't it a little early for fancy dress?'_ and then he'd looked up at Jack's face. His breath caught in his throat as he found himself completely and utterly lost in a vast sea of endless blue eyes. _'Wow, I've never see eyes so blue before. I want to stay lost in them forever.'_

Jack's most charming grin immediately found its way to his face. "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" He purred his words out in a low, sultry tone.

Never having had such a seductive tone directed at him before Ianto's cheeks immediately began to heat up and he cursed silently himself. As Jack's sweeping gaze trailed over every inch of his body, Ianto began to feel electric tingles climb his spine and settle in his groin. Even though he had the body of a young man, Ianto was still quite innocent and naive when it came to the ways of the flesh.

Jack smirked; he knew exactly the effect he was having on the young man. Not only could he see the delightful colour on his cheeks, but Jack could actually smell the increase in his 21st century pheromones. He felt his own body begin to respond and he fought hard to forced down his desire to ravish this delicious new morsel on the spot.

"I'm Ianto Wayne-Kent. It's nice to meet you, sir." Ianto forgot the reason why he shouldn't admit his true last name to this stranger; he was supposed to be Ianto Kent, a relative of Clark's.

'Sir'. Jack's body responded immediately; _'it should be illegal to say that one word in those sexy Welsh vowels!_' he thought. All he wanted to do was drag the man to the nearest bed and not leave for days, not until he'd made sure that Ianto belonged solely to him.

Alfred could tell that he'd been completely forgotten as the two men gazed at each other, and he sighed knowingly. He'd seen the look before, between Connor and Tim, as well as between Kara and Barbara. Most memorably, it was the look he'd seen between Clark and Bruce when the Kyrptonian found his mate. _'Something tells me that Master Bruce is not going to like this at all.'_ Still, there was no denying that these two men were mates; it was as obvious as the noon-day sun. _'I do hope that the rumours of Jack Harkness immortality are true, or this is going to be a very short courtship.'_

Shyly Ianto looked up at Jack from beneath his lashes. "Would you like to come in?" He was surprised that he didn't sound as breathless as he felt.

A true smile graced Jack's face; he now knew that this was so much more than a simple visit. "I'd love to."

Alfred shook his head as he slowly backed away and left the two men alone; he wasn't really surprised when they didn't even notice him quietly take his leave.

* * *

Bruce's eyes narrowed quickly into his signature Bat glare as he glared at the man sitting far too close to his son. "Captain Jack Harkness." He spoke the name as if it were a bad taste in his mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?" Bruce was in no mood to play nice with the other man.

"Bruce!" Clark hissed as he gently elbowed his husband in the ribs. "Behave." He didn't like it any more than Bruce did but this man was Ianto's mate and there was nothing that could be done about it. "Please forgive my husband, Captain Harkness," Clark smiled gently at Jack but his eyes were as hard as steel.

Jack gulped as he stared at the two men. Theirs was still one of the most legendary love stories of his time and one that Jack himself found quite romantic. The fact that the heroic deeds of Superman and Batman were still being told only made them that much more formidable in Jack's eyes. He knew full well that if he upset either one of them, they both could kill him and hide his body were no one would ever find him.

"No problems, sir." Jack was careful to sound as respectful as he could. "I completely understand why you are so protective over Ianto. But something tells me that's going to be my job from now on?" Jack wasn't stupid; he knew that he wouldn't be returning to Torchwood Three or to Cardiff unless Ianto was with him. The young man was his bond mate and now that Jack had found him there was no way he was letting him go.

Bruce's eyes narrowed even further. "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled menacingly and he would have closed the gap between him and Jack, but Clark's hand on his arm forced him to remain where he was.

Giving Bruce a cold and dangerous smile, Jack reached out and snagged Ianto's hand in his, drawing it to his lap. "I'm not a fool, Mr Wayne. I know Ianto is my bond mate and that I'm his. Nothing you can do or say will ever take me from his side, so you better get used to it, _dad_." Jack enjoyed the eye twitch he earned from Bruce when he switched from the formal title to the personal nickname.

This was not what Bruce had been expecting when he returned home from a dangerous mission with the League. He'd always known that Ianto would find his mate some day; he and Clark had talked about it many times, He just didn't think his son's soul mate would be Captain Jack Harkness! _'Of all the people in the world, why does it have to be this egotistical, hot-headed, over-sexed bastard!'_

Bruce had heard all about Harkness' checkered past reputation for flirting with and sleeping with anyone or anything that caught his eye and he did not like at all. _'There was no way that I'm going to stand back and let my son become another notch in Jack Harkness bedpost!'_

Jack had seen that look in Bruce's eyes many, many times before; it was a look of a protective parent who had heard of his reputation for shagging anything that caught his eye. Deciding that honesty was the best policy, Jack broached the subject head-on. "Yes, what you've heard about me is true. I am a notorious flirt. I have happily shagged everything that that said yes, but I can tell you right here and now those days are _over_. I have waited too long to find my other half and there is no way I'm letting Ianto slip through my fingers."

Clark saw the look in Ianto's eyes as Jack made his vow, and he knew his son was completely gone on Jack. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Captain Harkness, you hurt my son in any way and I'll send you into the deepest, darkest part of the universe with no hope of escape," Clark growled his words with a smile on his face.

Jack wasn't fooled by Clark's smile; he recognised the threat for exactly what it was: a promise. Once again, Jack gulped. "Sounds completely fair to me and it would be exactly what I deserve for hurting Ianto." Jack then tugged Ianto to his feet. "May I take you out for lunch?" Jack asked softly.

The breathtaking smile Ianto gave him filled Jack with endless warmth. "I'd like that very much."

Bruce scowled as he watched Jack and Ianto making their plans, and he turned to his husband to protest. Rolling his eyes in fond exasperation, Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist and rested his chin on Bruce's shoulder. "Well, just think about it this way, Jack still has to meet Batman, Superman, the rest of our family _and_ don't forget about the League. You know they'll all give very gory and detailed descriptions of what they'll do to him if he hurts Ianto."

A slow smirk spread across Bruce's face as he realised the potential of his mate's words. _'Oh yes,'_ he thought,_ 'I am so going to enjoy putting the fear of Batman into Jack Harkness!' _Turning around in Clark's arms, he looped his own arms around his husband's waist. "Have I mentioned how much I love your devious side, Mr Wayne-Kent?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Clark's blue eyes sparkled lovingly. "Not nearly enough."

Laughing with delight, Bruce laid claim to Clark's tempting lips in a love-filled kiss, unwittingly giving Ianto and Jack the chance to slip away unnoticed.

Alfred shook his head, a knowing smile on his lips; he had a feeling things were going to change quite drastically again in Wayne-Kent Manor. _'A new chapter is about to begin.'_ One that he knew was going to be filled with twice as much love as the previous one and it filled his heart with warmth to know that all his loved ones had finally found their other half.

The End.


End file.
